I Love You My Darlin'
by HisLoveNeverDies13
Summary: "Really? A monster? She must have been really strong. And yes Daddy I will." And she did. Rated K . One-Shot.


**I L O V E Y O U M Y D A R L I N'**

_**B Y.**_HisLoveNeverDies13

_**Words: **_862

_**Summary:**_

"Really? A monster? She must have been really strong. And yes Daddy I will." And she did.

_**Would you die for the one you love?**_

Of course my child would. I picked up the remote in my lap and pressed a button. The TV has turned off. My child had fallen asleep while watching the movie: _Superman_. I smile bitterly and lean on my elbows and stare at her. I just sit there. Ten, twenty, thirty minutes go by and I still haven't moved an inch. The one year old girl next to me shifted in her spot. I ran my hand through my child's hair. She was beautiful – the meaning of her name. A beautiful or blessed child. She was just like her mother. Dirty-blonde hair, she was stubborn, and she liked to wear her hair in pig tails. She had my red eyes, and sharp teeth. I still don't whether or not she's a weapon, meister or maybe both – just like her mother.

_**Would you still smile after my death, my little darlin'?**_

_I hope you do my child. _I thought. She smiles in her sleep. She truly is beautiful. Black*Stars daughter is just like Black*Star himself. Except she was cuter but still annoying. Black*Stars son is like a replica of Tsubaki. They look so happy together. A real family. The kids would call me soul or something like an uncle but I could never understand them. I pick my child up from the couch and put her in her crib. _My little Emiko…_

_**I'm always here for you, Emiko…**_

I'll never leave. After my death, I'll still always be by your side. Even though I'm only thirty-two, you may never know what'll happen. I was by your side when I taught you to walk two weeks ago, she's smart and a very fast learner…I love you Emiko. I love your mother too. Always. I quietly shut the door and walk into the kitchen to get something to drink. _I've been doing this a lot, huh?_ I thought. I've been thinking and dreaming about my dear Wife, Maka Albarn. I love that woman and I'll never stop.

_**Hold my hand Emiko. I don't want you to get hurt…**_

When she is two, Emiko and I go to the park; we used to play on the swings (the baby ones). That was her favorite part. Her smile would brighten when I bring her here. When we go to cross the road, I'll tell her this, "Hold my hand darlin'." And she does. She is so obedient.

_**I'll be there for you when you're scared.**_

On the night it thunders, Emiko would come walking into my room with her blanket and her teddy-bear in her hand. "Dada" She said. It's the only word she knows so far. She's so cute. She started to cry when she heard a loud thunder so I scooped her up and put her in my bed. "Daddy's here. It's okay." It's then when she stops crying and falls to sleep. Her mother was scared of thunder storms too.

_**I know you will do well in school.**_

At age 3 she can finally speak lots of words. 'Scary, Sad, Love you, I want it!' You know, what babies usually say. Her voice sounds strong and fierce. She is learning her ABC's. "Dada lets sing ABC's." And we do. I smile at her when she misses a few words. "Emiko, you missed it again." And then she would pout. "Did not." She understood a lot for a three year old. She started to learn math too. She counted her fingers to me one day. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5…." Then she found my wife's hidden stash of encyclopedia's and books.

_**I love you.**_

At age five she asked me something that made me a bit sad but I was also happy to finally tell her about.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Emiko?"

"Who is my mommy?" And I replied.

"Your mother was a strong woman. She looked just like you but green eyes. I loved her very much."

"Then where is she now?"

"Emiko, your mother is above looking over you. She loves you very much. She protected you from a big monster. Can you tell mommy thank you and blow her a kiss for me, Emiko?"

"Really? A monster? She must have been really strong. And yes Daddy I will." And she did.

"She loves us very much." I said again. She went over to play with Black*Star's and Tsubaki's children and I looked into the sky.

"I love you very much Maka Albarn. I hope you can see our daughter growing into a beautiful young lady. I could tell if she knew you, she would love you very much too."

"Daddy! Daddy! I like that boy with black hair over there!"

"Emiko! You're my girl not his!" I laughed and pulled her into a hug.

"But Dad!" She said and tried to push me off of her. "I really like him so I'm going to play with him a lot okay?"

"Okay but you're always mine okay? I love you." I said. She smiled at me and hugged me again.

"Even though I didn't know my Mommy, I love her very much. I love you too Daddy."

**I L O V E Y O U M Y D A R L I N'**

_**Author's Note.**_

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not in anyway, shape of form own any characters from Soul Eater. I do own Emiko though….

Emiko means a blessed or beautiful child. I wanted to write a sad yet happy story that will make you shed at least a tear (I did; and I wrote it!).

If you didn't understand (somehow): Maka died somewhere before Emiko was one and Maka sacrificed her life to save Emiko from a keshin. (Spell?)

Soul is a little OOC in this I know; he probably would never say "Darlin' " or anything like that!

Thank you and please review?


End file.
